


Screech Lovingly Into My Ears

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is perf, Happy Derek, Laughing Derek, M/M, accidental fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles sees Derek actually smile, he feels his heart stop.</p><p>So, he makes it his mission to bring the metaphorical sunshine back in Derek Hale's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screech Lovingly Into My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my own wantz:
> 
> "I WANT A FIC WHERE DEREK’S ALWAYS GRUMPY BECAUSE HE HAS A WEIRD CREEPY LAUGH AND HE’S EMBARRASSED BY IT.
> 
> NOT TALKING ABOUT ENDEARING D’AWW CHUCKLES. I MEAN FULL OUT THROATy IS SOMEONE DYING WHAT THE FUQ IS DAT GONNA KILL U IN UR SLEEP AS I HAUNT UR DREAMS MASS MURDERER EVIL CACKLES OF UR GREATEST NIGHTMARES.
> 
> YES/YES????
> 
> OKAY GUYS I DECIDED TO DO THE THING HERE IT GOES..."
> 
> And voila!
> 
> (Also, inspired by someone really quiet I know in real life. The first time we heard her laugh it was so funny and nice at the same time because she didn't hold back oh no she let the whole world know of her happiness. She doesn't know about this tho, lol. But it's dedicated to her, I guess. :D. I hope she never changes her laugh.)

The first time Stiles sees Derek actually smile, he feels his heart stop.

It was a typical Friday Pack Night and everyone was settled in around the TV they bullied the man into buying. Isaac had just popped in the DVD and Jackson had just sat back down - scowling - from being harassed into making the popcorn ( _"You just put the bags in the microwave Whittemore, for fuck's sake!"_ )

Stiles was just looking around when he saw it, Derek was leaning comfortably back against his armchair, cushion in his lap, and the strangest, widest grin stretching his lips and lighting up his face.

He catches Erica's eyes and they share a smile.

He sees Derek smile bright 5 more times after that night before the thought occurs to him,  _Why doesn't Derek ever laugh?_ And the many theories about Derek's past and his level of comfort with the pack are endless in Stiles' mind.

So, he makes it his mission to bring the metaphorical sunshine back in Derek Hale's life.

Stiles is relentless in his battle plans and he tries absolutely  _everything_ from really bad puns, that make even  _him_  cringe, to aggressive tickle attempts.

Needless to say Derek just grows tired of him, shouts and throws Stiles around.

This goes on for weeks before he's confronted by the Alpha, grumpier than ever, scowling so hard, Stiles worries about those pretty features.

" _What_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

" _ **Stiles**_." Derek growls and flexes clawed fingers, inches away from Stiles' precious everything.

Stiles breaks.

"I don't get it! I have tried everything!!!  _ **EVERYTHING**_. Derek Hale. Do you hear me?! I googled the  _most terrible puns_  to come into existence! I even tried going for intellectual humour in case I was dealing with a  **classy**  funny bone -  **I HAVE WILLINGLY SLIPPED ON THE FLOOR FOR YOU**. Maybe you were the  _slapstick comedy_  kind of guy. BUT  ** _NO_ OOO _oooooOOO_ OO _Oooo_ ooo**! What is wrong with you?! Are you not comfortable with us?! Did you actually break your damned funny bone??! WHY  _WON'T YO **U FUCKING LAUGH**_ **?!!!"** Stiles ends his rant with a hysterical laugh of his own, cheeks pink and eyes stinging with un-shed tears; because, Derek was too goddamned broken to laugh with them even though they were the closest thing the man had to family and Stiles feels a physical ache in his chest for - " _What?_ "

Stiles stares at Derek, shocked still.

He broke Derek. Oh my God - "I broke Derek."

" **HAhaHAHaA _HAaAHAHAHAH_ AHa _AHAA_ AH!!!**"

The sounds coming out of Derek's throat were terrifying. Rough and high in all the wrong places - a thing of nightmares. Loud in an uncomfortable way and  **solid** in that it feels like it would come to life, crawl out of Derek's mouth and eat little kids if Stiles so much as blinks an eye. It was a greater threat than any of the Alpha's growls and baring of teeth. Stiles seriously feared the horrible sound would attack him and he was positive Derek now had to pay for his therapy. The sounds deserved their own Supernatural episode - heck, maybe its entire arc.

Derek still hasn't stopped... "Are you - What the - Are you...  _Laughing_?"

The indignant note in Stiles' voice caused the other man to stop. His tiny little ears were a deep red and he refused to meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles thinks he saw a few tears slip before the man covered his face with shaking hands. "I'm sorry..." Derek whispered, his voice cracking; embarrassment shrouding the man like a cloak.

Great, way to be an asshole Stilinski.

"Hey, no, Derek. No." Stiles was quick to run in front of Derek and coax his hands away and down to their sides. He holds Derek's cheeks, warm with shame against his own palms, "Hey, look at me."

Stiles wipes away the man's tears and smiles as painfully wide as he can to match the warmth blooming in his chest for the ridiculous man standing so willingly vulnerable in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Derek repeats, and Stiles frowns softly, confused.

"Why?"

"I - My laugh is terrible it's -"

"Whoa dude," A half-heart glare, "Is that why - Have you been... Not laughing because you didn't like your laugh?" Stiles asked, brows furrowed, unhappy that they made Derek feel this way.

"But it's true! It's not a one time thing, Stiles! My laughs always sound like that."

"..."

" _Always._ " Derek insists, nodding with this serious face to make Stiles understand that he wasn't meant to grace the world with his laughter.

"Always?" Stiles can't hold back the wince and he watches Derek's face crumble and mentally kicks himself in the face. "No, Derek. Stop. Please."

He lets his thumbs caress the other man's cheeks, "Now you listen to me. So your laugh is a little..." They stare at each other, silent, "Different." Derek scoffs and Stiles glares at him. " _Different._  So what? It's yours and if you make those sounds because you're happy then they are beautiful sounds, okay - Derek!" Stiles panics as the werewolf grows teary-eyed again and he fears he's said something horrible when Derek lunges at him, wrapping strong arms around his waist and hiding his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.

Derek, the little butt, murmurs against Stiles' skin a few moments later, "I think you're beautiful too." Followed by a softer version of his train-wreck of a laugh, and Stiles, utterly besotted, laughs along with him, happily.

It takes only a few short days before Stiles grows to find Derek's horror movie laughter perfectly endearing and he predictably grows possessive of the sound, defending Derek's honor whenever the man accidentally lets it slip around the pack.


End file.
